Christmas?
by Never Wanted To Dance
Summary: Ulquiorra learns there's more than one type of love thanks to the help of a certain blue haired man.
1. Chapter 1

There's more than one type of love as Ulquiorra discovers thanks to the help of a certain blue haired man…..

**Disclaimer…. I don't own bleach… There I said it **

**I also promise to update the other story I started on soon, I have it written but yeah I have that many ideas that old ones for some reason get tossed aside momentarily.**

Why? Why was he even here with her and her friends? Why was he even alive? The green eyed man didn't know himself. Perhaps he's ask a sleeping blue haired man later. He still didn't understand why she'd taken not one but two Espada with her, more specifically why Grimmjow? Perhaps she'd pitied them both; perhaps it's because they'd survived where fellow Espada had not.

She'd taken them in and convinced some other shinigami to make gigais for the pair of them, after much discussion he agreed to make them for her. She'd even bought clothes for the pair of them to make them appear 'normal' in society. She looked after them like they were family but why? After everything they did to her why?

So here they were, cramped in a small room but grateful. Grateful they'd finally gotten away from that prison that they'd called 'home.' The door flew open breaking Ulquiorra's trail of thought, he blinked as he saw who was behind the door, unsurprisingly it was Orihime, the girl who'd saved them, the kind rather pretty girl who'd taken them in despite everything.

"Don't you just love the day before Christmas?" she asked in her usual cheery tone. Ulquiorra just gazed at her, confusion swimming in his eyes. Out of the corner of one eye he saw his fellow former Espada sit up, yawn then stretch. The two men exchanged confused glances and then shrugged. It was this action that made Orihime realize, "you don't know what Christmas is do you?"

They both shook their heads whilst gazing at the floor, "afraid not."

"That's so sad," Orihime stated, "do you want to know?"

"It would be preferable yes," Grimmjow said rather harshly, when he saw Orihime's eyes widen he spoke again in a less harsh tone, "that is if you don't mind."

Orihime smiled a broad smile before she sat in between the two men on Grimmjow's bed. She felt like a mother telling young children a story, only the two men in front of her were a lot older than herself. This didn't stop her telling the story like you would to a child however. The two men sat there and listened intently neither of them breaking concentration on her words as she told the story. Ulquiorra spoke as soon as Orihime finished.

"Let me get this straight, Christmas is a holiday where most people celebrate the birth of some guy called Jesus?"

"You got it," Orihime nodded.

"And this season of good will is basically where you have to be kind to everyone no matter what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yep."

Both men pointed at each other and said, "I have to be nice to him why?"

"I told you why," Orhime replied as someone knocked on the door, "I wonder who that could be? You two behave whilst I answer the door okay?"

Ulquiorra personally didn't see why he had to be kind to some blue haired idiot for one day of the year; maybe if he took a day off from being a moron then maybe they'd get along. Curious as to who was at the door, Ulquiorra positioned himself so he could see the concrete path leading up to the house. His eyes almost watered when he saw Orihime walk this boy down the garden path, and then she kissed him, not a peck a passionate kiss. Watching tormented the man yet his eyes wouldn't tear away from Orihime.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Ulquiorra spoke softly to make his sentence barely audible. Unfortunately for him Grimmjow had heard him. His blue eyes scanned Ulquiorra for signs of emotion, anything. All he found was sadness, just pure bitter sadness. He didn't know what to do, he was annoyed with the fact he couldn't tell him how he felt now of all times. After mentally debating what to do he span Ulquiorra round by the shoulders, what he saw displeased Grimmjow greatly. Ulquiorra's eyes were watery the first time Grimmjow sees any emotion from him and its sadness.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said gently, amazing what emotions can do to a man, well two men. Grimmjow cringed as Ulquiorra's eyes started to release their load. It was painful to watch yet he had to try to stop them flowing down from his green eyes.

"Thank you Ishida-kun," Orihime's voice could now be heard coming from the hall way.

Light footsteps made their way up the stairs and towards the room where Orihime had left the two men; she hoped they hadn't destroyed anything whilst she was gone. Once she opened the door the first thing her eyes rested upon was Ulquiorra's tear stained face. She rushed towards him and without thinking pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Grimmjow what did you do?" she asked.

"Me? Ask him who's upset him that much! It's you that's done something," Grimmjow snapped.

"What could I have done, I was only with Ishida-kun," Orihime replied.

"I think that's the point," Grimmjow sighed. Was she that dense?

"I don't understand," Orihime stated, "Ulquiorra please explain to me."

"It doesn't matter my feelings for someone got the better of me that's all," he replied.

"You like Grimmjow?" Orhime questioned.

"Way off," Ulquiorra mumbled, as he did so he escaped out of Orihime's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres part 1 the second half. This half I think sucks so bad…. Well I guess someone will somehow like it, well I hope so otherwise writing from 3am will have been a waste of my time… although that was my fault, couldn't sleep so I wrote…. **

"Well who else could you like in that way?" Orihime pondered.

"How slow can you be? Isn't it obvious? He loves you Orihime!" Grimmjow's frustration had gotten the better of him yet again.

"Is that true Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked. Grimmjow slammed his palm to his face as she did so. How could she be so dense?

"It doesn't matter much anymore, it only matters to me obviously but yes Orihime it's true," Ulquiorra swallowed his pride as he looked at Grimmjow's face.

Orihime sat there, an awkward silence passed between the three people in the room. It was something not one of them could stand. There were two things that irritated Grimmjow during this short time phrase, the fact it was silent apart from the sound of breaths being taken, and the fact Ulquiorra just sat there a defeated look on his face, he was rubbing circles into his own palm. Perhaps he was trying to calm himself down, perhaps he was trying to hide his emotions again like he usually did. It was Orihime who eventually broke the silence.

"I bought you both something for Christmas by the way," she spoke to both men.

"Thank you Orihime," both men replied in unison.

"You're welcome," Orihime beamed at both men, "now do you want to eat?"

Both men looked at each other neither of them knew what to say without offending Orihime in some way. It took them a while to co up with a believable excuse.

"I'm not hungry," they lied.

"Okay but remember you're eating tonight even if I have to force you to, it's for your own good," Orihime smiled as she stood up to leave the room. The two men nodded now dreading the evening meal.

Ulquiorra's eyes stared blankly out of the window at the sky, it was overcast. It reminded him of how Orihime had told him she wished she could be the rain, somehow connecting two hearts together. Ulquiorra had completely understood her sentence, he'd enjoyed her company, he still did but something told him he wouldn't see her as often any more, even if they did live in the same house. He tensed up at the thought.

Moments later two hands were rubbing his shoulders in a reassuring way, they eased his emotional pain a little as they traveled from his shoulder blades to his collar bones in a regular pattern. The hands only hesitated once yet continued after a couple of seconds.

"Grimmjow, why are you doing this?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You want me to stop?"

"No it's helping a bit, I meant why do you suddenly care, is it a game you're playing with me?"

"No I genuinely care, I care a lot but you were too into Orihime to realize you still are," Grimmjow answered.

"I guess so," he agreed, "May I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Grimmjow answered still rubbing his former superior's shoulders.

"You're in love with someone right?" he asked. Grimmjow mentally face palmed, he was almost as dense as Orihime sometimes. Why is he so oblivious?

"Yeah but why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how that truly feels," Ulquiorra stated, "you see I've never been truly in love before, I don't know how it feels."

"What and I do?"

"Please just tell me how it feels, well how you think it feels."

"Fine," Grimmjow sighed, "it feels kind of bad at first because you think why? Then you pick out each and every flaw in yourself, and you go out of your way you get their company, no matter what. You'd protect that person with your life if you had to. When they're near your heart or what little heart you have in our case beats so fast against your chest it may as well break out of there."

"Then I guess what I feel for Orihime isn't true love, you see my heart doesn't quicken when she's near, perhaps it's this brotherly love she keeps referring to," Ulquiorra concluded.

"Do you feel true love for anyone?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Now I think about it I do," Ulquiorra replied.

"Are you going to tell me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Are you going to tell me, that is the question," Ulquiorra replied.

"Fine I suppose someone has to go first, well he is sometimes an idiot but a loveable idiot. He has the most amazing green eyes and his name begins with a U," Grimmjow smiled as he placed his hands on top of Ulquiorra's to get his point across.

"Is it me of all people you can have Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, Grimmjow just gave a small nod before looking away. Ulquiorra simply gazed at the man knelt behind him, his hands on top of his own. He decided as a sign he felt the same he'd take his hands into his pale ones. Grimmjow just looked at the joined hands before he smiled to himself. Finally he knew.

A few hours later they both appeared in the dining room for their evening meal, they'd both prepared on how to politely decline the bean paste she insisted on putting on everything. She hummed to herself as she placed what looked like pancakes on their plates, whether they were edible or not was another thing altogether. Ulquiorra's stomach rumbled reminding him to feed himself, pink crawled up his face as a result of this.

"Well someone is hungry," Orihime smiled as she took her place at the table.

"I guess so," Ulquiorra replied.

"And you seem more content than earlier, which is nice," Orihime stated.

"Let's just say I worked something out," Ulquiorra shot her a small smile.

"Really may I ask what?" Orihime asked.

"Well Orihime I figured out what I feel for you is simply this brotherly love you keep referring to, thanks to Grimmjow I figured out my true feelings," Ulquiorra replied.

"That's good, glad the love isn't one sided because you both feel like brothers to me," Orihime smiled.

They finished their meal in silence after that, the two men thanked Orihime for their surprisingly edible meal as they collected the crockery together and even offered to wash it for her.

"It's okay I'll do it," Orihime insisted. The former Espada simply shrugged and left her to it, they then sat in the living room. Each man pondering two things, what would Orihime say when she found out and what were they going to do tomorrow? Perhaps the other man wouldn't want anything seeing as its too late to buy anything now anyway.


End file.
